<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Husband's Prerogative by Steed73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406182">A Husband's Prerogative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73'>Steed73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To the Manor Born</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take of when Richard asked Audrey to pretend to be his wife for Mademoiselle Dutoit’s visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment she had walked into Grantleigh Manor, Mademoiselle Dutoit had known Richard DeVere and Audrey weren’t married, although by the way they looked at each other she thought they would like to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching them at dinner earlier she had seen the great chemistry they had, they made the perfect couple.</p>
<p>While finishing her dessert she had decided she would give the couple the little push they needed to admit their feelings for one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here she sat, outside the bedroom of Richard DeVere pretending to read while waiting for Audrey to appear from the bathroom.</p>
<p>She had stealthy observed her going into the bathroom and decided to put her plan into action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey opened the bathroom door and looked both ways before coming out. She was staying in the bedroom next to Richard’s and they had been careful to place their visitor further down the hall to avoid her asking questions about why they were sleeping in separate rooms. She had made sure Mademoiselle Dutoit’s door had been shut before she had made her way to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had nearly made it back to her room when a voice coming from the reading corner opposite Richard’s bedroom floated across the corridor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrs DeVere you’re up late,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey smiled at Mademoiselle Dutoit, “Yes, I was just using the bathroom,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I thought Mr DeVere said you’d just had an en-suite added to the master bedroom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey nodded, “Yes, Yes we have, but I much prefer the bigger bathroom down the hall,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see, I hope you don’t mind but I couldn’t sleep, different houses have that affect on me and this reading corner is so relaxing so I thought I would read a little,” Mademoiselle Dutoit said holding up the book in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, I don’t mind at all but are you sure I can’t get you anything to help you sleep? Some warm milk or—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine Mrs DeVere, please don’t let me keep you up,” she smiled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey knew she couldn’t get out of this so reached for the door handle to Richard’s room, “Goodnight then,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight Mrs DeVere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey hoped Richard was decent, then again if he wasn’t it would be no hardship on her part. She had found herself many times wondering what he looked like beneath those fine cut suits he wore. She had a glimpse of his strong forearms once and a peek of his chest hair when he hadn’t worn a tie and she had to admit to wanting to see more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the door to find Richard standing with his back to her in just his pyjama bottoms. He turned shocked to see her standing there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Audrey? What...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I was so long darling,” she cut him off, holding her hand up to her chest and pointing towards the door, indicating they were being listened too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard caught on immediately and played along, “Oh...um that’s alright darling,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey shut the door and moved closer to him, she couldn’t help but notice his flat stomach and muscular chest, covered with a perfect amount of hair that made him look extremely masculine. Shaking herself out of her appraisal of his upper body she whispered, “Mademoiselle Dutoit is out there,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s she doing?” He asked putting his pyjama top on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently she doesn’t sleep well in new places and likes to read. And since I showed her the little reading corner earlier, she’s decided she would rather read there than in her room.” Audrey explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She could be out there for hours,” Richard sighed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, what are we going to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged his shoulders, “The only thing we can do, go to bed,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I can’t! What will she think if I go to another room?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard looked at Audrey in her silk dressing gown wandering what was underneath. Maybe tonight was the night to explore there relationship he thought.</p>
<p>He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, “Then stay here, the beds big enough for two,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey looked down at the bed between them, she trusted Richard completely but she wasn’t sure she trusted herself. Her brain was telling her to sleep somewhere else but her heart wanted to stay with him, to throw caution to the wind and see what would happen between them. In the end her heart won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which side do you prefer?” She asked him getting into bed and not giving him a chance to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take this side,” he said smiling</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard got in next to her and pulled the covers back up. Laying on their backs they both stared up at the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence wasn’t uncomfortable but Audrey felt the need to say something to make them both feel more at ease with the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been ages since I shared a bed with someone,” she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard turned his head towards her, “This must be very weird for you, to be in the room you shared with Marton like this,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marton and I hadn’t shared a room for some time and this used to be my room not his,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realisation of the type of marriage she had had with Marton washed over Richard and he felt the overwhelming need to wrap his arms around her. But he didn’t, “I’m sorry Audrey, I didn’t realise,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no need to apologise, actually I like what you’ve done in here,” she said changing the subject and casting her eyes around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled, “I’m glad...I’m always glad when your happy,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At his words she stopped her appraisal of the room and looked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard lifted his arm up and Audrey snuggled up to his side, her head on his chest and an arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her back and held her close, feeling more relaxed he tentatively placed a kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling his lips on her skin sent a shiver through Audrey’s body, she tilted her up to look into his eyes, her mouth centimetres from his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard saw the need in her eyes and closed the gap, brushing his lips against hers, the kiss only lasted a few seconds before he pulled back when she didn’t respond, worried he had misread the situation he rushed to apologise.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry Audrey, I—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss me again,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘But I thought—“ Before he could say anything else Audrey leaned forward and kissed him.</p>
<p>Their kisses grew more heated and Audrey started to undo the buttons of Richard’s pyjama top before pushing it off his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her nails raked through his chest hair eliciting a groan from him. Audrey threw her leg over his hip and pushed him onto his back, now sitting aside his thighs she smiled a wicked grin at him before pulling her nightdress off over her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard’s eyes wandered over her exposed breasts his breath hitching at the perfect sight in front of him. He wanted to reach out and touch her pert nipples but before he could Audrey leaned forward touching her lips to his chest, her hot breath caressing his skin, she kissed, licked and sucked his nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sound of his moans grew, Audrey stopped her attentions to his chest and leant back running her hands down his chest to the top of his pyjama bottoms.</p>
<p>Slowly she pulled at the waistband, making him lift his hips as she pulled them down before getting off his lap to remove them completely. His hard length now free from its confines, rested against his belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey removed her knickers then straddled his thighs again and ran her palm up and down his cock a few times before cupping his balls. She felt his body tense and his hips rise indicating what he wanted from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved up his body, gyrating her hips against his hardness, grinding into him she felt herself become even wetter at the sensation of him hot and hard against her most intimate area.</p>
<p>Richard closed his eyes trying to control his breathing until he could take no more and flipped her onto her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adjusting himself between her legs and keeping his weight on his forearms he kissed her softly, before pushing into her again, making her scream out in pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her cry made him stop moving his hips, “Shh...Mademoiselle Dutoit is out there,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care, all she’ll hear is a husband making love to his wife,” Audrey said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard ran his fingers along her cheek, “I want that to be true,” he whispered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to be my wife,” he said looking deeply into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you asking me to marry you?” She asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, “I am yes,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to say,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard was tempted to say that was a first but held back, “The usual response is yes or no,” he said, wondering if it was such a good idea to ask her to marry him while they were in the middle of having sex, especially if she said no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why? I’ve no money, no title. Why would you want to marry me?” She asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I love,” he said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey’s breath caught in her throat at the words she’d longed to hear come from him. She loved him to, had from the very beginning but she’d been too afraid to admit her feelings for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you to, but everyone will think I’m marrying you to get Grantleigh back,” she said worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard shook his head, “I don’t care what everyone else thinks, all I care about is you. I want to be your husband,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want that to,” she said tearfully</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a yes then?” He asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes it’s a yes,” she said throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard deepened the kiss, his tongue finding hers as he felt Audrey squeeze her internal muscles around his shaft.</p>
<p>Groaning he pulled out of her before plunging back inside. She tore her lips from his crying out as he pounded into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard didn’t care if Mademoiselle Dutoit heard them or not now, all he wanted to do was make love to the woman who had captured his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harder...Faster...” Audrey begged, releasing her arms from around his neck, she moved her hands to his backside. Her fingers digging into his buttocks encouraging him deeper into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cry of pleasure left her lips when he complied with her wishes. The headboard hitting the wall in time with his thrusts as he powered into her until finally he felt her tighten around him as she came, her cries filling the bedroom.</p>
<p>He followed her moments later, coming inside of her, filling her with his seed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He collapsed on top of her, burying his head in her neck, breathing in her scent. Audrey lifted a hand up to run her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the door, Mademoiselle Dutoit shut her book triumphantly when she heard Audrey’s cry of pleasure, followed by the rhythmic sound of a headboard hitting a wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood and grinned, “Entre deux cœurs qui s’aiment, nul besoin de paroles.” (Two hearts in love need no words.). She whispered to herself before walking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey was looking out of the windows with her binoculars when she heard the door to the drawing room open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all settled darling, we’ve agreed terms,” Richard grinned as he came into the room followed by Mademoiselle Dutoit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh good,” Audrey smiled putting the binoculars down on the cabinet beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We thought you would like to see the signing of the contracts since you had so much to do with it” Mademoiselle Dutoit said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey shook her head and moved towards the settee, “Oh no no, I leave all the business matters to Richard, don’t I darling,” she said with a warm smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes darling,” He replied returning her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mademoiselle Dutoit watched the interaction between the two of them, “Just as my father used to say, business for the board room not the bedroom,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly,” Audrey said uncomfortably. Business was definitely not for the bedroom, not hers and Richard’s anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But at the end of the day there is always the bedroom n'est-ce pas?” Mademoiselle Dutoit added wanting to see their reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard felt his face warm at the talk of bedrooms after what had happened between Audrey and him last night and tried to move the conversation on, “Shall we—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Mademoiselle Dutoit interrupt him, “I can’t tell you what a pleasure it’s been to meet the woman behind the man, you are very lucky to have each other,” she said to Audrey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment Richard’s mother came through the door, “Bedrich will you pay the taxi man he wants over £70 and we only came from London,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard jumped to his feet and walked towards her, “Mother! You’re not supposed to be here yet,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh London is not what it was, too many foreigners,” she complained before noticing Audrey, “Oh Audrey what are you doing here,” Mrs poo asked reaching for the younger woman’shands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey smiled trying to maintain their cover, “I Ah, I’m watching Richard sign a contract,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh money games is it, he was the same as a boy,” noticing the other person in the room Mrs Poo stopped what she was saying, “Introduce me Bedrich,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sorry, Mademoiselle Dutoit, my mother,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She offered her hand to Richard’s mother, “Enchanté Madam,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you do,” replied Mrs Poo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you excuse us a moment,” Richard said holding onto his mothers arm and moving he4 out of earshot of their guest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that foreigner doing here,” Mrs Poo asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh! I’m just about to sign an important business deal so don’t you say anything,” Richard told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About anything, particularly about Audrey. All you need to know is that we’re married,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah it is wonderful news,” she cried turning and throwing her arms around a stunned Audrey, “Oh congratulations I always said what he needed was a good wife,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knowing smiled appeared on Mademoiselle Dutoit’s face which she tried to hide behind her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard hung his head, “Mother I told you not to say anything,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well have I said something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no you’ve only ruined one of my most important business deals,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mademoiselle Dutoit I think my husband was trying to—“ Audrey started trying to salvage the situation but Richard stopped her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh don’t bother Audrey we may as well come clean, Mademoiselle Dutoit as you’ve probably gathered by now Audrey is not my wife, Not yet anyway,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you said you were married,” Mrs Poo said confused about what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please mother,” Richard sighed before continuing to explain to Mademoiselle Dutoit, “I invented a wife to get out of an awkward situation the other day without offending you and then of course I had to produce her,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I volunteered for the job,” Audrey smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I quite understand if you want to cancel the deal,” Richard said convinced that’s what was going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mademoiselle Dutoit laughed, “Certainly not, I’m flattered and besides from what you’ve said am I to assume that Mrs fForbes-Hamilton and you are now engaged?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey took Richard’s hand as he came to stand beside her, “We are yes. But you knew who I was? For how long,” she asked genuinely shocked, she though she had been giving a very good performance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nearly from the beginning. But I am glad my little charade last night paid off and the two of you have found happiness together,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean you set us up?” Richard asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mademoiselle Dutoit nodded, “I could see the chemistry between you, so I decided to give you both a gentle push in the right direction, you are perfectly matched,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I kept telling him that, but he never listens to his mother,” Mrs Poo cried</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard shrugged his shoulders, “Well I have listened to you now mother,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good now that’s sorted shall we sign?” Mademoiselle Dutoit asked before sitting down and signing the contracts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short time latter Richard and Audrey stood outside saying goodbye to Mademoiselle Dutoit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodbye Mr DeVere, Mrs... I nearly said DeVere,” Mademoiselle Dutoit said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She will be soon, won’t you darling,” Richard said wrapping an arm around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, as soon as we can arrange it, you’re invited of course Mademoiselle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, it would be an honour to attend, now I must go. And remember Paris is a wonderful destination for a honeymoon,” she grinned before getting into her helicopter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they waved goodbye Richard turned to Audrey, “So Mrs DeVere, just how soon is soon,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Mr DeVere is three weeks alright by you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s definitely alright with me Audrey,” he said leaning in to kiss her lips gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Audrey murmured against his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>